


Alastor and His Little Lamb

by Petitprincess



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, First Meetings, Fluff, Internal Conflict, It's gonna be cute, Multi, RadioWool, Reunions, Slight angst-ish, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), from both of the dorks, the lamb's name is Marybelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: Alastor's used to having people run from him, be unnecessarily kind, give small whispers about him, or even swoon at the mere thought of him. All that superficial nonsense and...he was tired of it. Even with the hotel as a new muse, it was all still exhausting, until a purple, sweater-wearing lamb came back into his life.I highly suggest that you read the Alastor comic on hazbinhotel.com because it gives a lot more context to this.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. They Meet Again

Guests in the hotel. There were actual guests in the hotel. Alastor always had to remind himself of such a notion because he really didn’t expect any Sinner to fall for such malarky. Granted, the majority of them are most likely homeless or staying to save their own skin, but still! As little of faith he had in Charlie, well, he had to give her some props...some demons  _ are _ gullible enough to believe in this insanity. However, such hilariously dreadful thoughts came to a halt when he noticed someone much fluffier in the hotel.

It wasn’t the first time he noticed the little lamb in the hotel. Alastor had been counting. It’s been precisely 3 days, 3 hours, 47 minutes, and 55 secs since he had seen that sweater-wearing sheep within the hotel. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he had been following her- mostly his shadows -but it felt like the smart decision. Ever since Charlie told him about Marybelle, the cannibalistic lamb, Al had wanted to speak to her. Ask her how she was, but...it was all for naught.

Everyone was terrified of the radio demon. After the delightfully bloody carnage she had to witness, Marybelle has surely ended up the same as others.

At least, that’s what he had thought, until one day. Al was casually having a one-way conversation with Charlie- it was mostly him discussing how permanently shocked he was that such a scam worked. She probably appreciated it. However, his “discussion” got interrupted by a small, timid voice, “Uh, sir, I-I was wondering if you could help me. I just have stuff that’s a little too heavy for me to carry. S-Sorry for interrupting, by the way.”

Alastor quickly turned around and gave an award-winning smile, “No need for apologies, my dear. I’d be more than-”

He quickly cut himself off and emitted a high-pitched radio screech at seeing none other than the purple lamb. Marybelle seemed slightly startled at the tinny sound, even trying to hide her face in her turtleneck sweater. Charlie winced along with her and she gave a nervous chuckle, “Oh, uh, hi, Marybelle. This is Alastor. Sorry, sometimes his radio will act up with no reason whatsoever that connects with how he is feeling.”

Alastor glared back at Charlie, who just gave the Sinner two big thumbs up and an uneasy grin. “You got this.” She whispered to the radio demon, looking unsure still. Mary blinked at the princess and she muttered within her sweater, “Oh, uh...that’s good? I’m sorry if I startled you, Alastor.”

The radio demon turned his head to her and chuckled, feigning a jovial behavior, “Oh, no, no, darling! You didn’t startle me, just…” he cleared his throat, “it hardly matters. You needed help?”

Marybelle removed her face from her turtleneck and then turned, pointing at the few boxes. “Yeah, I just grabbed a few things from my old apartment. I really wanted to get them the past few days, but...you know…” she clenched onto the bottom of her sweater. Alastor knew that the lass was possibly referring to that wretched bull that tried attacking her. A part of him figured that the piker was most likely wasn’t going to bother Mary, but he completely understood her worry.

Alastor gave a gentle hum, “Yes, I understand. Sinners like you make for easy prey to play with or hide away.”

The sheep stared up at him and mumbled, “Uhhhhhh...thanks? A-Anyway, are you able to help me move my boxes? I understand if you’re too busy.”

The radio demon shook his head, gesturing next to him, “Oh, a load of hooey! Charlie and I would be more than happy to-” he abruptly stopped when he saw the spot where Charlie was gone. He then looked behind Marybelle and saw the princess walking towards a moth girl, calling so nonchalantly, “Yeah, Vaggie, what do ya need?”

Vaggie gave her a confused expression and called back, “Wha?”

The Sinner had to take a deep breath and tell himself that he could easily lose his afterlife by murdering the princess of Hell. Al went back to Marybelle and corrected, “Well, I guess  _ I _ can help you.”   


* * *

After a long and silent elevator ride up, causing Alastor to make a few random noises and Marybelle to flinch away at times, the two began to walk down the hall to her room. Al had to force himself to stop glancing at her, feeling odd at not knowing what to say. He always was able to keep up a conversation or charm a few people, but this is the first time he’s actually found himself at pause. What exactly do you say in this instance? Do you keep quiet? Do you ask for more details? What do you say?

“Oh, Alastor, this is my room right here, sorry for not saying anything,” the purple lamb spoke as she pointed at the door. Alastor had taken one too many steps away from her residence, making him feel slight embarrassment as his ears went against his head. He cleared his throat as he walked over to the lass, "Yes, dear, I was just testing you, of course."

She gave a small snort as she unlocked the door, "Testing me for what?”

“Such things are in the past and they no longer matter! Let’s go inside,” Alastor quickly told her as he walked into her fairly rustic room. He placed her box on her fluffy bed, while looking at the wooden and brick ladened surroundings. Marybelle placed a box on a makeshift cobblestone fireplace and mumbled, “Sorry-”

Alastor immediately cut her off, picking up a wood carved animal on her nightstand, “Do stop apologizing, lambchop, it’s getting rather irksome.”

Al heard a small shift right behind him and something wobble for a few seconds. He figured the lamb probably hit something or maybe had gotten frightened...what a shock. Every time. The radio demon turned around and beamed at Marybelle, “Did you make these little toys yours-”

“Thank you!” Mary shouted, suddenly turning around and facing the demon. Alastor could see her wool was fluffed up, while her tail was moving around erratically. Not to mention her trying to hide her face again. He blinked and chuckled, “Oh, no need to thank me. It is just a few boxes.”

She then looked taken aback, took a deep breath, and shook her head, “No, I-I’m….thanking y-you...for saving me. T-The butcher...”

His ears twitched slightly as he raised an eyebrow, “Again, no need to thank me. Such vermin don’t deserve to have a second life, even in death.”

He noticed her tense up and shuffle on her hooves from side to side. It made him realize that it was time to take his leave, knowing that any further interaction was inconceivable. Alastor gave a polite bow and told Marybelle, “Well, I’d rather not overstay my welcome. It was very nice seeing you again, Marybelle. I hope to see you again soon.”

Alastor walked towards the door as calmly as he could, feeling a familiar sense of self-deprecation wash over him and send an uneasy chill up his spine. Surprisingly, when his hand touched the doorknob, Mary shouted at him, “Come have a picnic with me!”

Al’s fingers twitched as he turned his head, eyes gleaming with intrigue, “Pardon me?” 


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

I feel like I left you guys in the quiet for quite a long while and I feel awful because of that. 2020 and even the beginning of 2021 have just been a rollercoaster. Not only in the world, even stuff going on in my life personally. Like my grandma going in and out of the hospital and COVID scares and my own mental/physical health.

Plus, I seem to have a form of tendinitis on my right hand, which causes more things to slow down because it hurts worse some days. Also, anytime I feel like I finally have the energy to write, something happens that saps it away. So, yeah.

Do not get me wrong, _**nothing**_ is getting abandon. It's just gonna be long waits for chapters and I'm so sorry. I really am trying, I just dont have it in me to sit and write out over 1,000 or 2,000 words.

However, I will be way more active on my Tumblr (petitprincess1.tumblr.com) and on my Twitter (@petitprincesslp). I may be posting little snippets of my stories or even posting drawings or whatever else comes to mind.

I really hope you guys can forgive me. Thank you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter! ^w^ Also, apologies for any mess ups


End file.
